Old Friends, New Feelings
by Registry-Error.php
Summary: Robin likes Star, she likes him, you know the drill. But Blackfire's escaped, and she's way stronger! Who will save Star? Why, her brother, of course! RobinStar RavenBB Cyborg?
1. Chapter One: Enter Zacharias

**_Old Friends, New Feelings_**

Yep. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. The characters are gonna be a little OOC, but whatever. Like the summary says, Starfire's **brother **shows up! Hooray!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own The Brother (yes, he has an actual 

name, but you'll have to read to find out! Great incentive, eh?)

Robin flopped down on the couch at the Tower, and the rest of the Titans followed suit shortly after. Except for Starfire, who wasn't there for the battle. The alarm had rung early that morning, while Star was still asleep. Robin, not wanting to wake her, had quietly shut off the alarm and assembled the rest of the Titans.

Naturally, when Starfire awoke to find the rest of the Titans gone, she panicked. She searched the city for their communicators, and found them a few hours later, after the newest would-be criminal, RatDude, had led the team on a merry chase through the sewers, been caught by Cyborg, and promptly beaten senseless. This did not make Starfire happy. She did not like being left out of things, and was at the moment glaring darkly at Robin, seeming to forget that the only reason he left her out was so that she could sleep.

Just then, the alarm rang once more. Cyborg cursed while the rest of the Titans merely groaned.

"What now?" Beast Boy groaned, slumping down in his seat. "Can't we just ignore it?

"No, we most certainly cannot." Raven replied tersely, getting up, and them promptly falling back into her chair. "Okay, I guess I'm not going, " she grunted, glaring directly at Beast Boy, " but **you **are."

"Awww....." Beast Boy slumped even further, but then his eyes lit up. He turned to Robin, his eyes pleading. "Robin? Do I-"

"Yes" Robin cut him off. " You, Cyborg, and Starfire are going. No arguments," He said, seeing BB's mouth open once more.

BB sighed. "Oh, well," he mumbled, "It was worth a shot"

And so he, Starfire, and Cyborg left. As they were walking down the city street, Cyborg turned to his companions, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uh, guys? Do either of you know **where** this thing is supposed to be?" He asked.

"Right here!", A voice cried out, moments before a dark purple Starbolt slammed into Star.

Blackfire slowly floated down to the ground, her eyes flashing,

" I told you I'd be back, little sister, and here I am." She grinned "But I suppose it's only fair to warn you, you don't stand a chance this time."

And she was right. Despite Star's best efforts, and along with help from Cy and BB, she was still thoroughly beaten. Repeatedly. For several minutes. And so it came to be that Star was lying on her back, with her sister looming over her.

" See? And now I'm going to ki-" Blackfire was cut off by a huge **red** Starbolt slamming into her from above.

A dark shape hurled itself from the roof of the nearest building, smashing into a crouch a few feet from where the evil sister lay. It rose, and the clouds parted, throwing a beam of moonlight onto it, giving him an almost angelic look. And it was indeed a him, dressed in a black trench coat, black pants, shoes, and turtleneck. He wore black gloves, and a floppy black fedora was perched on top of his long black hair. He had dark blue eyes, and was an almost exact carbon copy of Starfire, except more masculine and without certain....ahem.....developments.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, " he scolded in a strangely sweet voice, like a silk bag being dragged over gravel, with a slight rasp. He leapt into the air, spun, and came down feet-first into Blackfire's stomach. Her head jerked up, and then fell back down with a crash. She was out cold.

"Now, now, that wasn't nice! Trying to kill your own sister." He shook his head. "Kids. Well, I guess I count as one, but.... whatever." He turned to Starfire and grinned. She gave a small cry, then ran to him and crushed him in a huge hug. BB and Cyborg sweatdropped.

"Uh, Star?" Beast Boy asked, rather uncertain, " Who is this?"

Star released the strange boy, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"This," She began, a huge grin on her face, " Is my brother."

He got up, still panting a little, and offered his hand to Beast Boy.

"Hey there. I'm Zacharias."

"I'm Beast Boy", the green one replied, grinning. "I'm the comic relief"

"Uh, that's great..." Zacharias, said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm Cyborg." Cyborg said, offering a hand to Zacharias.

"Yo" Zacharias lapsed into homie talk, grasping Cy's hand firmly.

"So" He turned to Starfire, "When do I get to meet Robin?"

BB and Cy sniggered. Star blushed.

"W-w-why would you want to meet him?" She stuttered, blushing an even deeper red.

"Because he's your-" He noticed the way she looked, and changed what he was going to say." Your teammate?"

" Oh, yes, that. well, I suppose we should go back, since this situation needs no more fixing..."

"Alright! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Test

Chapter Two! Robin meets Zacharias! By the way, Zacharias is based off of me. That's the way I dress. And the hair. I was gonna have him look like me too, but I can't describe my features.....:sigh: I'm so pathetic. By the way, thanks to Purplerave. I posted the story like, five minutes before you reviewed it. That was cool. Hey, Zachy! Do my disclaimer, will ya?

Zacharias: No

Hey! I made you and put you in this story! And I'll take you out if you don't!

Zacharias: No you won't. If you did, your story would suck! Cause you suck!

.......................shut up, Zach

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin was slumped on the couch, still too sore and tired to move. He had tried to engage Raven in conversation, but that was merely an exercise in futility. He sighed.

"Where ARE they?!" he shouted at the ceiling 

As if on cue, he heard the woosh of the front door. Moments later, BB and Cyborg walked up the stairs, followed by Starfire and what looked like her male twin with shorter, black hair.

"Nice digs." the stranger proclaimed thoughtfully, examining the inside of the tower.

"Hey Star!" Robin struggled to keep his voice normal, to not let her hear the caress he added onto her name. The stranger's ears perked up, and he grinned to himself. Robin stared at him for a moment, wondering if he could have heard him. Then he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. he turned to Star again.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, trying not to let the jealousy show in his voice.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" She bubbled. The stranger shook his head. "Robin, I'd like you to meet.....My Brother!"

Robin, remembering the whole Blackfire incident, tensed. The stranger noticed his minute movement, and laughed.

"Oh, calm down. I'm nothing like our good-for-nothing sister" He grinned. "At least, not yet."

Even Starfire raised her eyebrow. Then Raven floated down the stairs, book in hand.

"What's all this commotion?" she asked calmly. "I was trying to re....."Her voice trailed off as she noticed stranger in black.

"YOU!" she screeched, and the T.V. exploded. "You killed my mother!!"

"I did what? Whoa, calm down-aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" He gave a very unmasculine scream, and bolted, as Raven began stalking toward him, her eyes glowing red. She began to hurl razor-sharp discs at power at him, while he ran around screaming like a little girl. Robin and Starfire were frozen in shock, and Cyborg and Beast Boy, having been inside Raven's head, ran for their lives.

"Not cool, not cool, not cool!" He screamed, after a disc sliced his hat in half. "I liked that hat!"

He blurred out of sight, then blurred back in directly behind Raven, and he seemed to have acquired a piece of duct tape somewhere. He grabbed her arms, and slapped the duct tape over her mouth, whispering for her to calm down, over and over, until she went limp. Then he began talking in a strange, guttural language, one that Raven seemed to recognize. Her eyes opened wide, and filled with tears. He muttered one last question, and she nodded. He released her arms, and helped her up. She pulled the duct tape off of her mouth.

"I-i-i'm sorry. I usually have control of my emotions, but just seeing you, I lost control. I-i-ii- watched her die.....and I couldn't stop it...." She muttered.

Starfire was glaring hard at her brother.

"What did my friend mean, you killed her mother?!" She shouted, her normally happy attitude gone.

Zacharias turned to his sister, his mouth open, no doubt to launch into a wonderful story of, love, betrayal, and friendship, but Raven cut him off.

"It was nothing, Starfire." she stated, her emotions fully under control. "I thought he was someone else."

Zach turned and gave her a grateful smile. Beast Boy and Cyborg, noticing that the screaming and crashing had stopped, stuck their heads through the doorframe. As soon as Beast Boy saw Raven's red, puffy eyes, he jerked, then his eyes took on an angry glint._ Who made her cry?!_ he thought to himself,_ and why do I care?.....Because.........do I......._like_ her? No, no, she's my friend, that's why! Yeah.....that's it......._

Robin looked around. 

"Ummmm........why is everybody just frozen in place?" He asked, looking around for some sort of time-freezing device that Slade might have schemed up. Raven blinked.

"Um, that's good point. Why aren't we moving?" she questioned, poking Zacharias.

"Ow! Stopit!" the latter exclaimed, swatting away her hand. Beast Boy blinked. What? Raven didn't poke people. She was too solemn for that........ oh well. He dismissed the thought, shrugging it off as "one of her little quirks", and unconsciously filing it away in his memory. And thus, everyone began moving again.

"So........" Zacharias drawled, "What's fun ta do 'round here?"

"Read"

"Play video games!"

"Uh, train?"

He grinned at the last comment by Robin.

"Sounds like fun!" he proclaimed, casting an arm about Robin's shoulders. " Lead the way!"

*************************************The Training Room******************************

Zacharias, with his arm still locked around Robin's neck, looked around with approval.

"What's that?" He gestured towards a large mat in the middle of the room.

"That? " Robin asked, " That's our sparring mat"

"Oh"

Without warning, Zacharias launched a lightning-fast punch directly at Robin's face. Robin, caught off guard, stumbled, then caught himself, just in time to take a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. He flipped off the rebound and landed in a crouch. Zacharias lunged again, but this time, Robin was ready. He caught the alien's punch and twisted. Zacharias moved with the twist, spinning and throwing Robin off balance. And so their battle continued, Robin finding a slight advantage, and Zach thwarting his every advance. Finally, the alien flipped away from Robin, dusted himself of, and began to laugh.

"Ahahahahahah! Oh, you'll do. You'll do quite nicely indeed."

"I'll do for what!?" Robin demanded, his face flushed.

Zacharias began to walk away, then threw a jaunty grin over his shoulder.

"Why, for my sister, of course."


	3. Chapter Three: The Plan

Well. Thanks to all my reviewers, I've never had these many reviews before! But, I never knew Starfire really had a brother, either. Thanks to Starre and Raven-4ever for informing me of this. I hope I don't lose any readers over this........ Oh well. By the way, I'm changing the Titan's history, as some of you hardcore fans have noticed and pointed out. Hope you don't mind. Also, to Braveheart, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Finally, someone actually had something for me to improve on. Most people are too polite, or just don't want to make an effort to point out what's wrong with the story. My gratitude is endless to all of those people who have actually criticized me. Also, about the name thing, I explain it in this chapter. And the Raven thing, I was just too lazy to describe all the things that were going on at the moment. This whole story is just a first draft. Once I get it all done, and I've read everyone's reviews, I'm gonna revise and repost the whole thing. In Chapter Three, Zacharias and Cyborg make asses of themselves! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Zacharias walked down the hall from the training room, mulling over the day's events. And all the things he already knew about the Titans, after just one day! It was obvious, from the way he looked at her, that the human boy........"had a thing" for his sister. And the way the green one looked at Arella's daughter..........well, it was obvious how HE felt. Zacharias threw his head back and laughed. What fun this could be! Raven and the shape-shifter would go well together, and, as much as he hated to admit it, Robin was perfect for Starfire. He grinned. He WOULD get them together, and he knew just the person to help him.....

****************************The Weight Room***************************************

Cyborg grunted as he hefted another thousand-pound barbell over his head. He tossed it to the ground, and grinned at the ensuing crunch. _Ahh, _He thought to himself,_ It's good to be strong._

"Very impressive." A voice proclaimed from behind him.

Cyborg turned to Zacharias.

"How's it goin', Zachy?"

The aforementioned alien grimaced.

"Please don't call me that." He shuddered. "That's what Komand'r (A/N: thanks to Starre and Raven-4ever for the name!) used to call me."

"Komand'r?" Cyborg asked, greatly confused.

"Oh." Zacharias grinned. " I forgot. YOU know her as Blackfire."

Cyborg grinned. "Oh, I remember HER." His face took on a thoughtful look.

"Hey," he began, his eyes clouded. "What's YOUR Tamaranean name?"

"Mine? To tell you the truth..... I really don't remember. It's been so long since I was home..... And I've been Zacharias for so long, I don't think I could call myself by that name. The things I've done........" He sighed. " I don't deserve it."

"Oh"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Cyborg spoke again.

"Hey man.........I'm sorry."

Zacharias smiled. "It's alright.......you couldn't have known." His face brightened. "Well, about what I came down here for....... I have a plan." 

" A plan, eh?"

"Yep."

"For what?"

"Oh, I dunno......my sister..........and Robin....."

Cyborg grinned. "Oh......THAT kind of plan...." He chuckled. "Sounds like fun. And while we're at it, I've got a couple more lovebirds I've wanted to bag for a while."

Zacharias grinned wider. "You read my mind, my friend. Like an open book."

And the two shared a conspiratorial laugh, before commencing their plan making. 

*********************************Hours Later****************************************

The Titans were all gathered in the T.V. room, minus Cyborg and their resident matchmaker. And, lo and behold, who should come a-swaggering in, with secretive smiles plastered across their inhuman faces? Why, Cyborg and Zacharias, of course! 

"What took you guy so long?" Robin asked, studying their faces suspiciously. "We've been waiting for you for hours!"

Raven rolled her eyes. It had, in fact, only been ten minutes since BB had called the assorted residents of the Tower down for movie night, but Robin was in an exaggerative mood. The scheming duo's smiles disappeared instantly, replaced by looks of pure innocence.

"Why, nothing Robin!" They exclaimed in perfect unison, "We just had to clean up in the weight room!"

Their exciting demonstration of teamwork and precision was met with confused stares. Raven even lifted her eyes from her book to roll them at the intrepid pair. The metal man and the alien made their way to the couch, muttering about "non-appreciated talent". They both grinned to themselves. It was time for their plans to commence. They actually had no real plan that was going to work, they had jut sat around eating assorted junk food and wondering what it would be like to be able to freeze time. And that was why , halfway through the movie, they jumped up and began running circles around the room.

"Ummmmm..... What are you guys doing?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"We're trying to freeze Time!" The obviously insane duo chimed in unison once more.

"Riiiiiiight......Well, I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Robin announced, getting up," We're running low."

A sly grin snaked its way across Zacharias' face. He flashed out of sight, just as Robin was passing Starfire. Robin tripped over Zacharias' foot, and fell directly into Starfire's lap.

"Ow...." He groaned, lifting his head from where it had connected with the emerald-eyed alien's shoulder, and his connected with the aforementioned shocked orbs. Their gazes locked, Robin marveled at the beauty of her. He could get lost in those eyes, innocent pools of emotion....and he didn't think that it would be all that bad. A new kind of feeling rose from Starfire's chest, a bubbly kind of feeling that made her insides churn. Zacharias and Cyborg high-fived each other, and Raven even went so far as to smile. Then Beast Boy opened his mouth. Three sets of eyes widened, and Raven, Cyborg, and Zacharias, pounced, trying to shut him up. But alas, it was too late.

"Uh, guys?" The green fool asked, shattering the moment, "What are you doing?"

Robin and Star looked up, their blissful moment broken. Zacharias slumped to the ground, and Cyborg clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"What's wrong with them?" BB asked.

Raven smacked him in the head with her book.


	4. Chapter Four: The Mall, and BB's past

YO! It's me again! Back to ruin your lives some more! Hooray! Well, not really. But, whatever. Thanks to all my reviewers. You will be spared when I take over the world! What? Forget you heard that. Cause you didn't. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh....RIGHT! The story-thing. Ummmm....in this installment, the gang goes to the mall! And weird crap happens! YEAH!!!!!!

Disclaimer:*Disjointed sobbing* What? Sorry. I don't own the Teen Titans. Or McDonalds

Beast Boy lay on his bed, contemplating the day's events. Robin and Starfire were just weird as hell, and there was something seriously wrong with Cyborg. And that freaky alien. But that part was a given. BB yawned. He'd think this over in the morning........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy was jerked out of his wonderful animally dreams by a very heavy object plopping itself down directly on his stomach. He opened one eye and gave Zacharias a baleful glare. 

"Hiya!"

Beast Boy did not share the crazy alien's enthusiasm. In fact, he was rather upset, to say the least.

"What do you want?" the irate shape-shifter demanded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"UUUUUUUUMMMMMM...... nothing, really. Just wanna get to know ya more."

Zacharias was rather abruptly introduced to the wall across from BB's door, which was conveniently torn off as the Tamaraniean passed through it. Beast Boy shifted back to his semi-human form, dusting off his hands, and was immediately hit in the face by a trashcan that Zacharias had acquired somewhere. He stumbled, and as soon as he regained his balance, charged out into the hallway to beat the irritating alien to a bloody pulp.

"Whoa, calm down, Gar!"

Beast Boy jerked to a stop. He turned around slowly to face Zacharias, who had darted into the shifter's room.

"W-w-hat did you just call me?" He asked shakily.

"Gar. That's your name, isn't it? Garfield Logan, right?

"H-h-how did you know that?"

"I did my homework. I know a great deal about you, Beast Boy. About all of you."

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Very few people know my real name. Please don't call me that, okay? It.....brings back memories......bad ones."

"You're not really as happy-go-lucky as you seem, are you? Deep down, you're sad, depressed, and scared. All your jokes, your happy, it's all just a facade."

Beast Boy stared at him.

"How could you know all that?"

Zacharias smiled sadly. "Because I'm the same way. That's why you joined the Titans, right? After your old group was killed, you needed someone to fill the hole, didn't you?"

..............Yes........"

"And now, you have your friends, and everything's fine. But you still fell like you're missing something, don't you? Something important."

"..............."

"And you feel it the most when you look at Raven, don't you? That something's missing? That _she's_ the one who can fill the hole?"

"Y-y-yes."

Zacharias was gone.

*********************************************3 hours later***************************

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Robin glared at Cyborg.

"Do you have to shout so loud?!"

" If I want them to hear me, I do."

The assorted residents of the Tower came a-tumblin' down the stairs. Beast Boy was strangely silent, and Zacharias had a satisfied smirk on his face. Raven was just tired and groggy, and Star was bubbly, as usual.

" What is it?" Raven asked, half-asleep.

"We," Robin began, "Are going to the mall!"

"Oh, my." Zacharias said, examining his fingernails, " The excitement is unbearable."

Starfire, of course, was excited to do ANYTHING with her friends, and the mall was one of her favorite things to do. The rest of the Titans, minus Robin, were significantly less enthusiastic.

"Do we have to?" Beast Boy groaned.

"YES!" Robin and Starfire shouted.

*****************************************The Mall************Hooray****************

Zacharias marveled at the sheer number of stores available to shop at. _Earthlings are even more irrational that I am.... _he mused. _Who the _hell _could need six Starbucks in one mall?!_ Then he spotted a hat store.

Robin blinked.

"Ummmm.... has anyone seen Zacharias?"

" Right here!" The alien proclaimed, sporting a new hat.

"Did you pay for that?" Raven asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why, of course, my dear telepath"

"Then why is there still a price tag hanging from it?"

Zacharias quickly removed the incriminating evidence, tearing the hat in half. He grinned sheepishly, and blurred out of sight, returning a moment later with a brand new hat.

"You stole that one, too." Raven pointed out.

" No I didn't." Zacharias cut the tag with a tiny Starbolt. 

"Then what's that on the ground?" She pointed to the price tag that the alien had just blasted off.

"Nothing." He incinerated the tag, effectively blowing a large hole in the ground. He winced.

"Hey, look!" He shouted, pointing over their shoulders. "A McDonalds!"

*******************************McDonalds******************************************

"YES!" Zacharias shouted, dancing around the room.

"What?!" Robin shouted in reply, freaked out.

Zacharias slapped a small piece of paper down on the table.

"We're going to Disneyland!!" The whole group yelled.


	5. Chapter Five: The Airport, and Californi...

Chapter 5. I think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been REALLY FREAKIN' sick. Ok, I lied. The gang goes to Disneyland in the NEXT chapter. Sorry! Today they get to California. One more thing. I KNOW THAT STARFIRE HAD A BROTHER IN THE COMICS. But she might not in the CN version. They've changed stuff. First off, Slade wasn't really a full-on villain. Deathstroke (Slade) was just a merc, occasionally out for revenge. Also, neither Jinx, Gizmo, nor Mammoth were members of H.I.V.E. With that said, here's the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Albertos'

Disneyland. The place that every kid dreams of. Until they go. Where anyone can go, and just let loose, be a kid again. Zacharias grinned. As it was his first time on a plane, he was rather excited. He LOVED flimsy Earth machines. He also loved flying. But that was a given. He WAS Tamaranean, after all. He grinned at Raven and Beast Boy, both of whom were sitting next to him. BB grinned back and gave him a thumbs-up, and Raven rolled her eyes at him. Then the stewardess came on over the loudspeaker with the safety procedures, and Zacharias tried his best to listen, but to no avail. She was just talking too damned fast. Zacharias shrugged and slumped back into his seat.

"Star! Starfire! Star, sit down! This is embarrassing!"

Zacharias sat up and twisted around in his seat to see what Robin was shouting about. He grinned and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a guffaw.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked, looking around.

Zacharias, still doubled over with laughter, pointed towards the back of the plane. Raven and BB both looked, and fell over laughing. Starfire was in the very back of the plane, busily introducing herself to every passenger on the plane. Zacharias finally calmed down, and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Ah, how I've missed my sister!" He somehow managed to fling an arm around both Raven AND Beast Boy. "But now I've got you guys! Hooray!"

"Do-not-touch-me." Raven forced out between gritted teeth. 

Zacharias hastily withdrew his arm.

"Geez. Somebody's being a grumpy Gus. Awwww it's okay, Raven, you can let it free! We all know you love us!"

Zacharias was busily pinching Raven's cheek like a grandmother and cooing at her while BB finished his little cheer-up speech. They were both thrown rather forcibly out of the plane by Raven. Through the wall. Of the plane. And so it was that the Titans and their eccentric new friend were sitting back at the gate, waiting for a new plane, while all the other passengers glared at them.

Cyborg harrumphed. "They act like it was OUR fault!"

"Technically Cy, it was THEIR fault" Robin stated, glaring pointedly at Raven, BB, and Zacharias. The trio grumbled threateningly.

"Technically Cy, it was their fault! Nyaa, nyaa, nyaa..." Zacharias mocked Robin and a high, squeaky voice, even though Robin's voice was in fact lower than his. He was immediately hit in the face with a bo staff. And Robin was immediately dragged off by airport security.

*****************************************************Hours Later********************

Zacharias sat, bound and gagged, next to Robin and Cyborg, growling through his gag.

***************************************CALIFORNIA********************************

Zacharias, having somehow gotten free of his wrappings, bounded out of the plane.

"YEAH!!!!!! We're in California!!!! Bitchin."

"Please, brother, do not shout so loud..." Starfire groaned, holding her head. " My head hurts something awful...."

Zacharias and BB burst out laughing. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Golly gee, Batman, I don't know!" Zacharias forced out, and collapsed laughing, followed by BB and Cyborg.

"AHAHAHAHAH...gee HAHA wilikers!"

After Cyborg and the others finished making fun of Robin, who was fuming, and Starfire was done vomiting noisily in the corner, the gang set off to rent a car. 

***********************The Airport Car Place******************************************

"I'm drivin'!" Cyborg exclaimed, diving for the car.

"Like hell you are!" Robin shouted, and tackled Cy.

While the two were fighting, Zacharias slid into the driver's seat.

"I'M driving." He proclaimed in a no-nonsense voice, his glare daring anyone to say otherwise.

A few minutes later, Zacharias was once more bound and gagged, in the trunk this time. Cyborg and Robin were busy teaching Starfire how to drive, and Raven was telling Beast Boy about her homeworld, Azarath. As the car was passing a small fast-food place called Alberto's, Zacharias appeared in the front passenger seat, shoving Robin off.

"OOOHHH! Go there!" He yelled, pointing frantically at Alberto's. " Trust me, dudes, this place is the shiznit!!"

"The what?" Robin asked, cocking his head. Zacharias stared at him.

"Dude, it kicks ass on soooo many levels, it hurts. Physically." The alien finally answered. " I kiddest thou not."

"Fine, fine. Star, turn here"

Starfire smiled at him and turned. As she pulled up to the voice-box-thingie, Zacharias shoved his way over to the window.

"Let ME order." he said, grinning. "I've been here before."

"That's a big ten-four, buddy." Cyborg boomed in his best imitation of a redneck trucker. The rest of the group just nodded.

"Kickin'. Okaaaaayy, gimmie six chips n' guacamole, aand five steak burritos, and one bean and cheese. With three Sprites, two Cokes, aand one rootbeer."

"That'll be $23.79 at the first window. DRIVE AROUND!!!!!!!!!" The speaker boomed.

"How'd you know what we wanted?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Why, you don't trust me at all, do you?" Zacharias stuck out his lower lip.

"No, I don't"

******************************************The Hotel********************************

As the Titans slumbered peacefully, someone was watching from far, far away. The dark figure smiled once, and was gone.


	6. Author note

Hello to all my loyal readers! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA... woo. As if I have loyal readers. Anywho, People are angry that I haven't updated in a while. Two reasons. One, I have a severe case of Writer's Block. But that should be over soon. Secondly, I'm gonna update on January 10th, cause that's when the second season starts! So there you go, and I hope you all had a happy holiday.


	7. Chapter Six: Errith

UPDATED!! FINALLY!! I'm sorry I lied.......I still love you guys! You may beat me with sticks. ::Prepares for stick-beatings::. If any of you wish to bitch at me personally, you may IM me on AIM @ Archaon2594, or on MSN Messenger @ Archaon2594@aol.com. And I'm sorry this is so short. (No, I'm serious, go ahead and IM me. You know you want to. Please? I'm bored as fuck.)

I don't own the Teen Titans. Or Disneyland.

The group had almost fallen asleep again when Zacharias walked out of the bathroom. He had apparently torn the sleeves off of his turtleneck, and he had procured a cross necklace somewhere. He was wearing green shorts, and what appeared to be strips of leather wound their way up his arms from palm to elbow. He had tied back his hair into a loose ponytail, with a few thick strands escaping to fall over his right eye.

"Now, We may leave!" He proclaimed, striking a manly pose.

Robin blinked at him.

"Please, Zach, don't EVER do that again." He groaned, covering his eyes.

Zacharias humphed, and complained all the way down to the car about no one loving him. Starfire glared at her brother until he shut up. Even so, he still muttered a few choice words that I will not repeat here. 

****************************DISNEYLAND (FINALLY)**********************************

Starfire marveled at the sheer size of Disneyland. Her brother nudged her in the ribs.

"Would you LOOK at this place! Isn't it great?!"

She smiled at him, and then grabbed the nearest Titan, who happened to be Robin, and bolted for the ticket booth.

***********************************************Sometime.......later*********************

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were just tramping about Disneyland, havin a good time. Beast Boy had bought two of those little lighty-uppy swords, and was at the moment trying to coerce Raven into sword fighting with him. She was at the moment refusing in her usual stoic manner. Cyborg and Zacharias had disappeared some time ago, and everyone was having too much fun to care. Suddenly, Zacharias swooped down and hovered a few inches above the ground, grinning proudly. 

"C'mon, guys! It's Matterhorn time!! Me and Cy have been saving places for yall."

Starfire blinked at her big brother. "Isn't that.........cheating?", she asked, puzzling at him.

"Ummmmm.......no?

This simple answer satisfied Star, and she and the rest of the Titans followed Zacharias to "THE GREATEST RIDE IN DISNEYLAND", as Zacharias put it. The Titans gaped in awe at the towering magnificence that is The Matterhorn, second only to Space Mountain. (A/N: WHICH IS CLOSED!!). The gang met up with Cyborg at the entrance to the ride, and they were confronted with a very large, very angry-looking fat woman, who smelt faintly of week-old fish.

"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER??!!" She bellowed at Robin and Starfire, blasting them with her rancid fish breath.

(A/N: Now, for those of you who have never had the Privilege (YES, capital.) of riding the Matterhorn, lemme explain how the cars work. They are two-sectioned toboggans, which seat four people at their maximum. This means that in order for the car to be completely full, one person must sit on the other's lap. Hehehehe.....)

Zacharias chose this moment to pop his head in and confirm that yes, the two of them WERE together. And so the fish-woman lifted first Robin into the seat, and then she plopped Starfire down in his lap. This, naturally, made Robin rather........"uncomfortable", what with the fact that Starfire would not stop squirming. And with a horrific grinding noise, the ride started.

***************************A few minutes later****************************************

The ride came to a halt, with a rather frazzled-looking Robin being strangled by Starfire. And then The Matterhorn exploded. Chunks of plastic rock went flying as something tore it's way free of the attraction. And it was a something indeed, a terrible-looking something. It had no real physical body, well, not a constant one, at least. It was a nightmare mash of teeth, claws, tentacles, and clawed tentacles.

Zacharias turned white, and began to back away, muttering something in the strange, guttural tongue he had used to calm down Raven in the Tower.

"Titans, go!", Robin shouted, and the team sprang into action. Starfire blasted the creature, while Robin, Cyborg, and BB laid the beat-down on this freaky creature. Raven was whimpering, curled up in a little ball, her eyes darting from side to side. Some strange energy was keeping her powers in check. Soon, it became evident that the Titans were no match for this horrific creature, and that they were probably going to die.

Just then, the Matterhorn (or what was left of it.) exploded, again. But this time, a ball of white light was what rose from the smoking abyss. It floated over to the creature, and began pulsating at the creature. The nightmare slowly shrunk in size, until it shrank to nothing. The Titans, uncharacteristically less cautious than usual, celebrated.

"I wouldn't be so happy just yet, my little friends." A booming voice echoed through the air, as the ball of light settled to the ground. In a bright flash, it was gone, leaving a pale white figure standing before them. He, too, wore a trench coat, but this one was white. In fact, everything about him was white, even down to his pure white hair, cascading down his back, ending a little above his ankles.

"Hello, children. My name is Errith."

Raven screamed.


	8. Goodbye For Now

Say goodbye, guys. I'm deleting this fic. Don't worry, I'll put it back up soon, I'm just gonna rewrite the HELL out of it. I've been reading it over, and I can do better. So much better. So I'm gonna. But, as a word of warning, this may take a while. A month, maybe. Whatever. See ya for now.


End file.
